Learning To Drive
by foreverbm
Summary: Ben and Michael finally buy a car and Hunter demands to learn how to drive.


"Whose car is that out front

LEARNING TO DRIVE

"Whose car is that out front?" Hunter yelled as he walked in the door, dropping his bag before heading into the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing the left over pizza.

"Hey…you'll spoil your dinner!" Michael said as he put the vegetables into the pot.

"I'm hungry, and you haven't answered my question!" Hunter managed to get out between bites.

"Huh?"

"The car dude…who's is it?"

"Ours." Michael said proudly.

"The fuck it is!"

"Hey watch your mouth!"  
Michael got a mumbled apology as he stood watching the realization dawn on Hunter.

"Really…how come…I mean I've been trying to tell Ben we needed a car forever, and he's always said no."  
"Obviously you don't have the persuasive powers that I do," Michael smiled to himself.

"I don't think I want to know!" Hunter rolled his eyes, what his fathers got up to while he was home something that didn't bear thinking about.

Michael turned back to the counter, images of how he managed to persuade Ben still vivid in his mind.

"So when do I get to drive it?" Hunter looked pointedly at Michael.

"Never." Michael replied and waited for the outburst from his son. He wasn't disappointed.

"What do you mean, never! What's the fucking point of having a car if I can't drive it?" He scowled, thinking once again that life as a teenager sucked royally sometimes.

"We brought it for us, not for you to be going out all hours, doing God knows what." Michael looked Hunter in the eye, "And apart from that, have you forgotten the small issue that you can't drive."

"You can teach me!"

"Teach you what?" Ben asked, walking into the kitchen, dropping a kiss on Michael's mouth before reaching for a glass and filling it with water, sipping it while waiting for Hunter's answer.

"Teach me to drive, in OUR new car!"

"I just told him no fucking way is he driving that car." Michael ignored the glare from Hunter waiting for Ben to agree with him.

"Well maybe it wouldn't hurt for him to learn," Ben said.

Michael looked at Ben in amazement. "What?" He couldn't believe Ben had said that.

"Right on dude, when's my first lesson?" Hunter reached up to give Ben a high five, but Ben grabbed his hand stopping him.

"Now hang on Hunter. I don't mean now; Michael and I need to discuss it first."  
"What's there to discuss…you can teach me." Hunter said looking at Ben.

"Thought you wanted me to teach you?" Michael asked, sounding affronted.

"Yeah right…I've been in Brian's car with you driving…no thanks."

"Now listen…."  
"Enough!" Ben's voice halted Michael in mid sentence "Hunter go and start your homework." Ben held up his hand stopping Hunter's half uttered words "Now!"

Hunter reached into the fridge for a can of soda, slamming it closed loudly as he slouched out of the kitchen, his mutterings about parents and who'd want them reaching Ben and Michael's ears.

"He's too young to be driving." Michael said, as he put the pot on the stove, turning on the heat.

"He's nineteen Michael."

"That's too young. I hate to think what he could get up to with a car. We'll never know where he is."  
"And how old were you when you learned to drive?" Ben asked, amused by his husband's thoughts.

"Not that young!" Michael scowled.

"I remember now," Ben grinned at him. "You knew how to put a condom on a cucumber before you knew how to drive."  
Michael lowered his eyes, blushing slightly. "I can't believe you remember me saying that," he replied.

Ben pulled Michael into his arms. "Baby, I remember everything you tell me." Ben answered, lifting Michael's chin and finding his mouth before covering it with his.

Michael sighed into the kiss, his arms wrapped around Ben's neck, pulling him closer.

When they finally came up for air, Michael knew that somehow Hunter was going to be getting those driving lessons.

"You can be very persuasive Professor Bruckner." Michael smiled.

"I learned it from an expert." Ben winked at his husband, thoughts of how Michael had managed to convince him to buy a car still vivid in his mind.

"You really think we should let him drive it?" Michael asked, not quite able to get his head around the thought of his son being old enough to drive.

"Yes, I do. I don't mean he can use it all the time, but I think it would be good for him, show him that we trust him."  
"I guess."

Ben could tell that Michael still wasn't quite convinced and loved him even more for his concerns about Hunter.

"Let's just see what's involved with him getting his license first, and then take it from there." Ben suggested.

"Yes!" Hunter's voice echoed through the house.

"Listening at doors is not always a good idea, Hunter." Ben said as he and Michael exchanged a smile.

"At least the walls here are a bit thicker than at the other place!" Hunter exclaimed, walking into the kitchen. "Michael really needs to…."  
"Hunter…." Michael glared at him.

"So can we go to the DMV tomorrow?" he asked, ignoring Michael and turning to Ben, a pleading look on his face.

"We'll see. You finished your homework?" Ben asked.

"No. I have to write a fucking essay on Lord Of The Flies!" Hunter moaned.

"I think you may enjoy that book" Ben said, draping his arm around his son's shoulders and leading him out the kitchen.

Michael turned back to the counter and continued to prepare dinner as they walked out the kitchen. Ben and Hunter's voices soon drifted into the room as they discussed his assignment. Hunter as always was moaning about it, but Ben gradually getting him to think about it and organize his thoughts. One of his favorite things to do was to watch and listen as Hunter and Ben sat, heads close together, at the table discussing his school work. Ben always managed to get Hunter enthused about something which only hours earlier he had been moaning his ass off about.

A smile crossed his face as he heard Hunter trying to make a point and Ben added his own thoughts, clarifying something for Hunter.

Michael finished preparing dinner and headed into the living room, shooing Ben and Hunter off the table so he could set it for dinner. By the time he got back to the kitchen, Ben was dishing up their meals, and they carried them in, settling down, conversation sparse as they concentrated on their meal. Hunter managed to elicit a promise from Ben that he would call the DMV after classes the next day before heading up to his room to finish his homework, while Ben and Michael washed the dishes and finally settled on the couch.

By ten they were both yawning, bored by the movie.

"I have an early class tomorrow." Ben said, stretching "I'm off to bed."  
"I'll just lock up and join you." Michael replied, kissing Ben before taking their coffee cups to the kitchen and checking that the doors were locked before walking upstairs.

He found Ben already in bed and after brushing his teeth, undressed quickly and climbed under the covers, snuggling up next to his husband, his fingers tracing lazy circles over Ben's chest, stopping occasionally to tweak his nipples.

Ben grabbed his hand bringing it down to his cock.

"Mmmmm……exactly how tired are you?" Michael grinned, leaning in and running his tongue around Ben's nipples as his hand slowly stroked his rock hard cock.

"Never too tired for you baby." Ben whispered as Michael crawled down the bed, pushing the covers back until Ben's body was completely exposed.

God he was beautiful Michael thought as his eyes moved down his husband's body. He loved the feel of his chiseled chest against his back, the way his muscular legs wrapped themselves around his body, the touch of his hands as they explored every inch of his skin, the feel of his cock deep inside him, fucking him until he didn't think he could take any more but never wanting it to stop.

He felt Ben's fingers tangle themselves in his hair as he ran his tongue over his balls, before taking them into his mouth, sucking on them slowly, feeling them tighten as a shudder went through Ben's body. He pushed his husband's legs open and ran his tongue around the tender skin of his hole and heard a deep growl escape from Ben.

He lifted his eyes, meeting Ben's, holding his gaze as he reached for an ever present condom, ripping it open.

Ben's eyes widened as Michael put it in his mouth and rolled it onto his cock with practiced ease. Michael ran his tongue up the length of Ben's cock so slowly that Ben had to bite his lip to stop himself crying out at the rush of pleasure that traveled the length of his body. He let himself relax for a moment before another wave hit him as Michael's tongue ran itself over his slit, causing his hips to lift, wanting, needing Michael's mouth wrapped around his cock. Michael took him completely into his mouth, sucking on him deeply as one hand worked its way up Ben's body and played with his rock hard nipples and the other squeezed his balls.

Ben's breathing quickened as Michael continued to work his magic on his cock, bringing him closer to orgasm; his fingers digging into Michael's shoulders as he pushed himself further into the warmth of Michael's mouth.

Michael knew Ben was close, and he swallowed deeply as Ben's moans got louder, beads of sweat shining in his pubic hair and with one last suck, Ben came, crying out at his orgasm hit him. Michael kept his cock in his mouth until he was completely spent.

Ben dragged Michael up the bed, covering his face with kisses, his hands caressing his back as his body slowed relaxed.

They lay there for a few moments, both of them getting their breath back before Ben

pushed Michael onto his back with one hand, and reached out fumbling in the bedside drawer until he found what he was looking for.

Michael let out a gasp as Ben ran the tip of the dildo down his chest until it reached his hole. Ben ran it around the edge before pushing the tip in just enough to open Michael up, his other hand beginning to stroke Michael's cock which was standing to attention, pre-cum beginning to leak from his slit as Ben pushed the dildo in another inch, giving Michael time to get used to the feel of it. He felt Michael's body relax and eased it in further, an inch at a time, angling it so on the last thrust it hit Michael's prostate dead on, as Michael's body pushed itself deeper into the bed, his tongue licking at his dry lips as Ben continued with his slow but exquisite torture of Michael's body.

His cock was aching, ready for release as Ben moved the dildo inside of him, knowing exactly what his husband wanted as his hand continued its work on Michaels cock. The feel of Ben's hand combined with the cold hard dildo inside of him had Michael panting, small beads of sweat breaking out over his body, his eyes glazed as he watched Ben jerking him off. When Ben ran his thumb over his slit as he hit his prostate with the dildo Michael came, shooting his load over Ben's hand, his fingers clenching the bed sheets, his body trembling as he came down from the height of his orgasm.

Ben pulled out the dildo, taking Michael into his arms, rocking him until his orgasm faded completely, and his body went limp in Ben's arms.

Ben and Hunter had left by the time Michael climbed out of bed the next morning. He showered quickly and cleaned up around the house before heading to the store. He hoped Ben remembered to call the DMV, listening to Hunter's complaints if he hadn't, wasn't something he looked forward to.

Business was quiet during the morning, and Michael was thinking about going out to grab something to eat when the bell over the door tinkled, and he looked up, surprised to see Ben walking in the door.

"Hey…thought you had classes all day?" He said, walking over to meet him and lifting his face to accept Ben's kiss.

"One got cancelled, but I have a faculty meeting I forgot about this evening so I thought I would drop these off" Ben replied, handing Michael a handful of forms and a booklet.

"Hunter is going to be very pleased to see these." Michael said.

"I have no doubt about that at all." Ben replied, "He needs to fill these out and then take a written test. I haven't looked into it took much, but I don't think there will be any problems."  
"For once he will actually want to study something." Michael laughed, flicking through the booklet on driving laws.

Ben nodded in agreement. "Just make sure he gets his homework finished before he starts on this, and maybe this weekend I'll take him out for a lesson."

"Not on the road!" Michael exclaimed.

"No, Michael. I thought perhaps the supermarket parking lot. It's usually empty on a Sunday."

Michael breathed a sigh of relief, telling himself he really needed to stop worrying about this. He put the booklet behind the counter, turning back to Ben.

"I still have an hour before I need to get back. Is there anything that needs doing here?" Ben asked.

"Apart from me you mean." Michael grinned, taking Ben's hand and dragging him into the back room.

"Michael, behave!" Ben managed to stammer out between kisses.

Michael smiled and then cursed as the bell above the door tinkled.

"Damn." he groaned, his hand giving his husband's crotch a squeeze before walking out to serve a customer.

Ben laughed before starting to unpack some boxes in the corner and taking the comics out to the shop, stacking them on the display racks.

A steady stream of customers kept Michael busy, and he just managed a quick kiss goodbye as Ben headed back to school.

The afternoon flew by, and after stopping at the supermarket for a few necessities on the way home, it was nearly six by the time he opened the door.

Hunter was sprawled on the couch, the TV blaring. He jumped up, looking around. "Where's Ben?"

"He's got a faculty meeting and won't be home till late." Michael called, walking into the kitchen and dropping the groceries onto the counter.

"What! He promised he'd go to the….." Hunter's voice trailed off as Michael handed him the forms from the DMV.

"Right on!" He started thumbing through the book as he walked out the kitchen.

"Hunter!" Michael called

"What?"

"Finish your homework first."

"It's all done."

"Really!"

"Yes, really." Hunter grinned at the look of surprise on Michael's face.

Michael shook his head as he unpacked the groceries, deciding he couldn't be bothered cooking.

"You want pizza for dinner?" He called out, knowing what Hunter's reply would be and wasn't disappointed.

"I'll order it!" Hunter called back as Michael grabbed plates and napkins, carrying them into the living room.

"I need to have a proof of citizenship…what the fuck's that?" Hunter grumbled, after hanging up the phone "And Pittsburgh residency and shit there's a load to learn." He finally stopped to draw breath, putting the book on the table.

"You don't have to learn it by tomorrow, Hunter." Michael replied, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, I guess, but all the other kids at school have had their licenses for ages and…."  
"And you thought it wasn't fair that you didn't?" Michael replied.

"Yeah."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I didn't get mine until I was your age either."

"Really! How come?"

"We didn't have a car when I was growing up. There just wasn't the money for one, and living on Liberty Avenue everything was close by so I either walked or biked everywhere."

"So you never had a car at all?" Hunter looked amazed.

Michael shook his head. "Brian did of course, and I drove that."

"Christ he let you?"

Michael laughed.

"Yeah surprisingly enough, he did."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Hunter grabbed the money Michael pulled from his wallet and opened the door, paying for the pizza and laying the boxes on the table.

"Let's eat." Hunter declared.

After devouring the pizza in record time, even for Hunter, Michael sent him to his room, to make sure his homework was actually up to date and settled in front of the TV. When Ben still hadn't arrived home by ten, he decided to head to bed, the latest issues of his favorite comics far more inspiring than the mindless reality shows that seemed to be on every channel at the moment.

He climbed into bed, hoping Ben would be home soon. He always had trouble sleeping without his husband next to him and hoped losing himself in the latest adventures of his comic book heroes would take his mind of the empty side of the bed.

When Ben arrived home an hour later, the house was in darkness. He tiptoed up the stairs, checking on Hunter, pulling the covers over him and removing the book on driving laws from his hands, a smile hovering on his lips.

Michael was sound asleep, although restless, and he undressed quickly, climbing into bed carefully trying not to disturb him, but as always Michael woke when he felt Ben's presence.

"What's the time?" Michael mumbled, snuggling his back against Ben's chest as his husband wrapped him in his arms.

"Late." Ben whispered "Go to sleep. I love you."

"Love you to." Michael whispered as he drifted back to sleep.

The next morning Hunter was sitting at the table, the driving laws book in his hand as he ploughed his way through a bowl of cereal.

He looked up when his fathers walked into the room.

"Ben….I want to go to the DMV after school, can you find all this shit I need to take with me?"

"And good morning to you too!" Ben said, walking into the kitchen, flipping on the coffee machine before preparing himself a protein shake.

"Sorry!" Hunter replied before continuing, "I need my birth certificate and proof of citizenship…duh…like I'm not a citizen, I live here don't I?"

Ben laughed as he sat at the table next to Hunter.

"I'll get it for you after breakfast. You'll probably need to pay for your test when you schedule it, have you got some money?"

"Yeah. I've got what Debbie gave me for raking her yard last weekend, and Michael owes me some for helping him clean the store." He replied, casting a look in Michael's direction.

"I haven't forgotten and if want to stop by the store straight after school, I'll give it to you."

"Right on! Ok, gotta go." Hunter said, taking his bowl to the kitchen and dropping it in the sink, calling out over his shoulder. "I need those papers Ben!"

Ben shook his head, grinning at Michael, before running upstairs and grabbing what was needed.

Hunter was shuffling from foot to foot at the door when he returned.

"Here you go." Ben said, handing them to him. "Have a good day at school."  
"Thanks. See you later."

"He's really excited about this isn't he." Michael said to Ben, sitting down with a plate of toast.

"Yeah. I guess probably all his friends have their licenses, and he feels left out."  
"He actually said something like that to me yesterday." Michael replied between mouthfuls.

"I'm not surprised. The peer pressure between kids these days is tough to keep up with, but he seems to handle everything ok." Ben said. "And with that thought I have to go. I'll see you tonight."

He leaned in kissing Michael "You taste of strawberry jam!" He laughed, running his hand over his husband's neck before walking out the room.

Michael finished his breakfast, cleaned up the kitchen and headed off to the store.

Hunter was already home by the time Ben and Michael walked in the door that night.

"Hey dudes, I'm booked to do my test on Monday." He said, a broad smile on his face.

"So I need one of you to quiz me on these road rules over the weekend!"

He looked pleadingly at Ben who nodded in reply before dropping his briefcase next to the table, knowing the evening would be spent grading papers.

"Homework has to be done first!" Ben said, knowing for once Hunter wouldn't argue. He smiled to himself as Hunter stood, grabbing his school bag and headed up to his room.

"I've got a pile of papers to grade, and I don't want to spend the entire weekend doing them so do you mind cooking dinner tonight?" Ben asked Michael as he sat at the table, pulling what he needed from his bag.

"You actually want me to cook?" Michael laughed. "That'll be a first."

"Something easy perhaps." Ben suggested with a wink. "Sloppy joe's?"

Michael nodded in agreement. "And if you're really good, I might even make blueberry crumble."

"And what do I have to do to get that little treat?" Ben said, pulling Michael onto his lap, kissing his plump red lips.

"That will do for starters!" Michael said, when they broke the kiss.

He reluctantly got off Ben's lap and headed to the kitchen and began preparing dinner.

The evening passed quickly, Ben working his way through the papers while Michael and Hunter watched TV. Michael shooed Hunter off to bed at ten, coming to stand behind Ben, wrapping his arms around him.

"Nearly finished?" He asked.

"Another hour and I should be." Ben replied, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "I thought I'd take Hunter for a driving lesson tomorrow morning."

Michael nodded, finally accepting that Hunter would be out on the road sooner rather than later although he still had reservations about it.

"I'm going to bed; don't be too long." Michael replied, running his hands down Ben's chest. Ben grabbed them as they reached the top of his jeans.

"If you keep doing that, I'll never get finished." He laughed. "Go! I promise I'll be there soon."

Michael gave Ben a quick kiss and headed upstairs, undressing quickly and diving into bed. By the time Ben arrived an hour later, he was sound asleep, snoring softly.

The next morning dawned bright and sunny and after getting all the chores done, Ben and Hunter headed off in the car. Michael filled the time cleaning up the yard, one ear listening for the sound of the car. He'd just decided to go inside and make some lunch when Ben and Hunter arrived home.

Hunter came running in the door, a wide smile on his face.

"That was awesome." He said. "Ben took me to this huge parking lot and I drove around it for a while then he taught me how to park."

"So there were no problems?" Michael asked.

"Apart from the dent in the bumper, and a few other scratches, none at all."  
"WHAT!"

Hunter grinned at the look of horror on Michael's face. "Kidding dude, geeeezzzz you really need to chill out."

"Christ Hunter! One of these days….."

"What?" Hunter laughed. "You'll figure out when I'm kidding?"

Michael shook his head as Hunter ran upstairs still laughing. He glared at Ben as he walked in the door.

"What?" Ben asked.

"That kid is just too smart for his own good!"

"Let it go, Michael. You know the more you react the more he'll keep doing it." Ben laughed.

"I know." Michael agreed. "So how did it really go?"

"Actually he was good. He listened and did what I told him. I think he'll be fine."

"Maybe." Michael tried to sound confident.

"I told him I'd take him out again tomorrow and then once he's passed his written test, we'll schedule him in for some lessons."

"Ok, I guess I can live with that." Michael said.

"Stop worrying baby." Ben leaned in kissing his husband. "How about you and I go for a drive after lunch?"

"That would be nice." Michael readily agreed. "I'm going to make a sandwich for lunch, do you want one?"

"Thanks." Ben answered following Michael into the kitchen.

The rest of the weekend passed swiftly. Michael managed to keep his worries about Hunter driving to himself, and they both stood at the door Monday morning when Hunter left for school wishing him luck for the test.

When they arrived home that evening, Hunter had the door opened before they reached the top step.

"I fucking passed!" He yelled. "Got every single question right."

Ben gave him a hug. "I knew you could do it." He said proudly.

"Yeah, thanks to you!" Hunter replied, before turning to Michael.

"Aren't you happy?"

"Of course I am. Congratulations." Michael wrapped his arms around his son.

"I'll be careful Michael, I promise." Hunter said quietly.

Michael nodded and realized that the kid who they found on their door step years earlier was growing up. It scared him in some ways, but at the moment he was extremely proud of his son.


End file.
